The invention relates to an adsorption apparatus with hear pumping effect used as as electro-heating storage.
In order to smooth the severely fluctuating current use, electro-heat storages are employed. During tariff-favorable current a storage material, like ceramic, cast iron, oil or water is heated, for example, during the charge phase. The stored heat is fed to the consumer via suitable heat removing systems during the subsequent discharging phase. Night time current storages are in use for heating individual rooms and central heat storages which supply a plurality of consumers from one location through a heat distribution system. In order to keep the space requirement for the electro-heat storages as low as possible, the storage materials are partially heated to a temperature above 900.degree. C. Undesirable heat losses must be prevented with expensive insulation measures. A heat pumping effect with a corresponding energy saving is not possible with these devices.
Zeolites are solid alumini-silicates with a uniform crystal structure. Adsorption zeolites have the characteristics of being able to adsorb a considerable amount of water in its crystal structure. Heat is released during this adsorption. In order to again desorb the water, heat must be used.
Heat storage installations with the adsorption pair of zeolite/water are suggested in German laid open patent applications Nos. P 32 07 656 and P 32 12 608. By means of low-tariff current steam is desorbed from the adsorption zeolith and liquified in a condenser. The condensated steam is again evaporated at a later time by absorbing ambient heat and adsorbed in the adsorption substance by releasing heat at high temperatures. The control of such installations is only possible by a plurality of valves or check valves with corresponding control units. This control effort is not economical with small electro-heat storages despite a 30% saving of energy.